Azreth
Azreth is the main character of Succubus Puttel. Appearance Personality History Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. Background Azreth's childhood was fairly normal at first. A puppy appeared outside his house one day, which was adopted into the family. Azreth enjoyed playing with this puppy. During Azreth's childhood, his father invented an anti-succubus necklace and prepared to mass-produce it. However, succubi attacked the house one day. The succubi took his mother but offered to spare Azreth if his father would give himself up, a deal his father accepted. As a result, Azreth was left an orphan. After this incident, Azreth looked at two graves next to his house (presumably created by him, to represent his deceased parents). Suddenly, a strange woman appeared behind him. She told Azreth that he would catch a cold and that they should go inside the house. She introduced herself as Ella and said she would be his new sister. Succubus Puttel In the present, Azreth is bullied by the other inhabitants of his village, both children and adults. They bully him because they believe his father's research was responsible for the succubus attack. One day, Ella mentions to Azreth a party happening at a castle in a few years, which she'd like to but is unable to attend. Several years later, succubi come to the village to abduct most of the population. They also notice Azreth's presence, but he is protected by a strong barrier and they decide not to take him. Azreth learns of these events when he wakes up and realises that the village is strangely quiet while his sister has not returned. He leaves the house and encounters two talking chickens, who warn him to stay inside unless he wants to be taken by succubi like the others. Despite this, he decides to investigate. One of the chickens relents and decides to help Azreth. Azreth leaves his village and soon comes across a Red Succubus, who is too powerful for him to defeat, but she notices something odd about him and decides to let him go. Afterwards, the helpful chicken gives him a special wing that will help him fight succubi and expresses hope that he will find his sister. Azreth explores the world, finding that succubi have taken over the human villages and towns. He encounters powerful succubi associated with the seven deadly sins and may choose to fight them. If he does, after defeating each one, a crystal appears that displays a scene from the past. One notable event occurs when Azreth first enters Onslaught Forest. He witnesses two succubi talking with each other, and they mention his village. If he returns to said village, he can now find a letter from Ella on the table. In this letter, Ella apologises for disappearing without a word and claims she's at the castle for the party. She won't be able to reunite with him for a while as she must go to another place after the party. The letter ends with her warning him not to leave due to the many succubi outside. Azreth wonders if the letter is really from his sister, since she wouldn't just leave him without a word, and decides to meet her at the castle. Additionally, during his travels, Azreth may recreate the anti-succubus necklace invented by his father. This involves a lengthy quest in which he speaks with various succubi and gathers a special seed from the lowest level of Nuera Underground Cave. He gives this seed to a succubus and she makes the necklace, now using tempered glass to keep it from breaking as easily. Eventually, Azreth makes it to Cinderella Castle, the site of the party. Inside the castle is the seventh of the sin succubi, Super of Pride, and the scene shown afterwards contains a shocking revelation: Ella was the one who led the succubus attack on Azreth's family. On the top floor of the castle is Ella herself. She explains how she is a succubus—the daughter of the succubus queen, in fact—and she killed Azreth's parents and acted as his sister because of her mother's orders. She declares that her act is over and attacks. Azreth may defeat Ella conventionally. In this case, Ella apologises, asks Azreth to watch out for succubi, and dies. Azreth returns to his house, having taken revenge for his parents. The world is still being overrun by succubi, but Azreth is safe behind his house's barrier. However, a group of succubi approach his house. This is Normal End Type B. Alternatively, if Azreth is wearing the necklace, he may choose to make his attack miss during his fight with Ella. This confuses Ella, as she doesn't understand why Azreth would stop after all she's done to him. Azreth manages to persuade Ella to come home with him. This leads to another divergence. If Azreth has not defeated all seven sins or has not read Ella's letter, he and Ella return to their house. They have a fragile happiness that could be easily broken, but Azreth has still succeeded in reuniting with his sister. Some time later, Ella walks away from the house, which now has a third grave next to it—implying that Azreth is now dead. This is Normal End Type A. If Azreth has satisfied all the requirements, the two chickens appear just after Ella agrees to return home with Azreth. It turns out that they are actually Ella's sisters, Lina & Gina. They declare that they will take care of the situation, killing Ella when she tries to stop them. They also mention that Ella merely brought Azreth's parents to the succubus queen, who was the one to actually kill them. Azreth follows them to another room and fights them. After their defeat, the sisters are surprised but claim that Azreth has no chance against their mother. Azreth continues until he encounters Bosewicht, the succubus queen. Bosewicht reveals that her motivation for all of her actions is because she finds it fun. They fight and, despite Bosewicht being so powerful that she can make him climax without even touching him, Azreth prevails. Bosewicht accepts her defeat, calling Azreth the prince who came to save Ella, and disappears. This is the True End. Category:Succubus Puttel characters Category:Humans